Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam II
by Greatkelman
Summary: 12 years after G-Gundam. A new generation of fighters all want to win the tournament. But they are thrown into a war with a handful of Separatist Colonies. A evil more powerful than The Dark Gundam is revealed.
1. EPISODE 1

** MOBIL SUIT FIGHTER**   
** G-GUNDAM II**   
_HOST_   
_12 years after The Dark Gundam was destroyed...the world is a different place. Yes the gundam tournament still exsists and Neo-England now rules over all. But much has changed for the colonies. A handful of colonies have left the Earth Union,sick of having their fate determined by robotic fights,these clonies form The Separatist. These new free colonies are well known for having extreme radical leftist views. The Nations of Earth are split in the belief that theses Separatist Colonies could pose a possible threat. A war is about to break out. But our story does not start there._   
_Our story starts in the northern nation of Neo-Canada._

**EPISODE 1- NEW SEPARATIST THREAT! SHUFFEL ALLIANCE UNITES!**   


NEO-CANADA   
(The mountain scenery is engulfed in a snowstorm. Outside a bar stand two silent people. One is a brown haired man with a black dressshirt, black pants, and silver tie. The other is a blonde woman wearing a green sweater.) 

WOMAN   
Are you Kelly Marchand? 

MAN   
Never heard of him. 

(The man starts to walk away.) 

WOMAN   
Don't lie to me. I know you're the Pilot for Neo-Canada. 

(The man stops walking.) 

KELLY   
Then why'd you ask? 

WOMAN   
I'm Cecelia McKevitt and I represent Neo-Ireland! 

KELLY   
Sorry I don't fight woman. And I especially won't fight women who represent a fake country. 

CECE   
You take that back! 

KELLY   
I have better things to do, go back to your potato farm. 

CECE   
Your toast! 

(Cece activates her gundam and a metallic sphere cockpit surrounds her. Seconds later we see a shinning green gundam. It is smaller then most gundams and is designed to look like more feminine. The head is in the shape of a three-leaf clover.) 

CECE   
You must not want to fight me because you're scared of The Shamrock Gundam! 

KELLY   
Maple Leaf Gundam and I fear nothing! 

(Kelly also activates his Gundam. It is taller and bigger then Cece's gundam. It has a Red and white paint job.) 

KELLY   
Ladies first. 

(Cece charges at Kelly and nails him in the face at a super speed. He goes flying back and crashes into some trees.) 

KELLY   
No way! Nothing is that fast! 

(Kelly pounces out and swings at Cece. The punch goes right through her as if she was water.) 

KELLY   
What's happening? 

(Kelly takes a sidekick to the face from what appears to be another Cece.) 

CECE   
I call it my double shadow. A side effect of being so fast. What you thought was your opponent was a blur from seconds ago.   


(Kelly lunges at Cece and starts throwing hundreds of punches. Cece easily dodges all of them by simply moving her head. She then elbows Kelly in the stomach. He falls to the ground.) 

CECE   
Give up yet? 

(Kelly holds up his right hand and transforms it into a chainsaw. He then holds his left hand up and shoots metallic spinning disks out.) 

KELLY   
Buzz Saw Attack! 

(Buzz saws come at Cece from every direction. She barley misses many of them. One comes directly at her head. She does a back flip and lands on top of the spinning disk.) 

CECE   
That was too close. 

(She was to busy dodging the buzz saws to notice Kelly sneak up. He then elbows her in the face.) 

KELLY   
You left yourself open! 

(A plane flies over head and drops 3 squads of Mobile Suit Casshings. They aim their guns at Kelly and Cece.) 

MOBILE SUIT CASSHING   
You two are coming with us by order of the Prime Minister. 

(Two of the three squads go off searching for a second gundam that as supposedly in the area. Only three were left because the two had agreed to go with them. Just as the five were about to leave, a bang was heard and a hole was blown in one of the casshing gundam's head) 

SECOND CASSHING   
What th…. 

(Before he was even able to react the second Mobile Suit Casshing suffered the same fate as the first.) 

THIRD CASSHING   
Diiiiiiiieeee! 

(The third suit fired blindly at where he heard the sound, but a third bang was heard from directly above and soon after the last suit was engulfed in a large explosion which left a hole right in the chest of the suit.) 

KELLY   
Cece get down…huh 

(Kelly looked around and noticed that she had disappeared. Then suddenly right in front of him a shadow emerged in the snowy gale, and a blank box popped up on his screen as he heard a calm voice of a man.) 

???   
Kelly Marchand, hands in the sky where I can see them if you want to keep your head. 

(Before Kelly had time to react, he noticed a figure darting across the field like lighting towards the shadow from the left.) 

KELLY   
That must be Cece? 

(Just as he muttered those words to himself the shadow raised what seemed the be it's left arm, and with a flash and a bang the darting figure crashed on the ground with a plume of smoke raising from it's shoulder.) 

???   
Tricky, but just not fast enough. She'll be coming with me also. So now Kelly, feeling brave? Dare to try a stunt like that now? 

(As the man finished speaking, the smoking mass on the ground, Shamrock gundam, fired a single shot from her good arm. It was in vain though as the shadow evaded it with ease. It was not all bad though because it gave Kelly a moment to react, but just as he jumped towards the shadow, another bang was heard and Kelly fell due to the hole that was now in his leg.) 

???   
Still need to test my aim eh. Well this was more fun than I thought it would be. Now, I believe it's time to leave, I'll make sure I get extra for the stray. 

(Kelly Marchand is on the ground holding his leg in pain.) 

KELLY   
Let me guess...a bounty hunter. 

???   
Exactly. 

KELLY   
What's your name cowboy? 

???   
Kindness won't win me over. 

KELLY   
I just want to know the name of the bounty hunter who is about to arrest a framed man. 

???   
I don't care if you did it or not. 

(Cece lies slumped againt a tree.) 

CECE   
Did what? 

KELLY   
Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you! 

???   
He's wanted for murder and the theft of a mobile suit. The one he's using right now. 

KELLY   
This is a big misunderstanding. 

???   
I'm gonna get a sweet 500,000 on him and proably a 200,000 on you. 

CECE   
What did I do? 

???   
The murder of three Mobile Suit Casshing pilots. 

CECE   
You Bastard! 

???   
You said you wanted to know my name earlier? I am Keith Grayeb, the world's greatest bounty hunter , and I represnet Neo-America. 

(The gundam steps out of the snowy mist. The suit has a very wild west look. It has a giant cowboy star on the center of it's head. A shotgun is strapped on it's back.) 

KEITH   
And this is DESPERADO GUNDAM. It has never been defeated. 

KELLY   
This is not my day. 

(A window opens in Kelly's screen. It is Cece.) 

CECE   
We're gonna need to team up to get out of this. 

KELLY   
Okay so what's the plan? 

CECE   
You charge him from the front and keep him busy for awhile.I"ll build up an attack and then sneek up from behind. 

KELLY   
That's the plan? 

CECE   
Got any better ideas? 

KELLY   
Fine. 

(Maple Leaf Gundam lunges at Desperado Gundam and begins a assualt of punches to the face. They barley hurt Keith.) 

CECE   
SUCKER! 

(Shamrock gundam activates it's wings to come up and starts the thrusters. Cece flies off instead of fighting.) 

KELLY   
You have go to be kidding me! 

(Desperado gundam pulls the shotgun off his back and fires it at Cece. It nails one of her wings and she crashes to the ground. He spins around with the gun and try to shoot Kelly but his gun is his shotgun is slashed in half by Maple Leaf Gundam's chainsaw. He then sidekicks Desperado Gundam in the face.) 

KELLY   
Buzz Saw Attack! 

(Maple Leaf gundam shoots out 5 buzz saws. They cut across the armor plating of Desperado Gundam but do little damage.) 

KEITH   
Machine gun blast! 

KELLY   
What! 

(Desperado chest piece fold down revealing a hidden machine gun. Kelly dodges out of the line of fire . He keeps running and Keith keeps shooting just a few seconds behind. When Keith turned 180 degrees he sees Cece making a giant green energy ball and is holding it above her head. She spike it at him.) 

KEITH   
Crap! 

(The energy ball hit him and explodes. A great light blinds everyone. When it dies down, Keith is still standing but burnt from head to toe. Just then the the remaing Mobile Suit Casshings return to the scene to investigate.) 

MOBILE SUIT CASSHING   
Nobody Move! 

CECE   
I couldn't even if I even wanted to... 

BUCKINGHAM PALACE GARDEN- 

(A gaint blue, red, and white crown wearing gundam is praticing combat with a jeweled sword. Sitting at a small table drinking tea is Prime Minister John Lamonaca. He wears an expensive suit, a gray rain coat and shades. Sitting next to him is muscular Norwegian man. He is in shackles.) 

LAMANACA   
Mr. Dan Olsen. Our satelights observed your fight with Neo-Portugal. Very impressive I must say. 

(Dan doesn't say anything.He looks off towards the mobile suit.) 

LAMANACA   
So, I see your looking at Lionheart Gundam. That suit won the 20th Gundam Fight for England last year. 

DAN   
I know. The whole world knows. 

LAMANACA   
As they should. Why I brough you hear is to propose some business. I'm searching for the five greatest gundam fighters from countried allied to me.It''s our duty to police the world, you know. So it's time to bring it back. I want to reform The Shuffle Alliance. 

(Dan looks up at him shocked.) 

DAN   
The shuffle Alliance! 

LAMANACA   
That's right. 

DAN   
Why? 

LAMANACA   
My adivsors proably would tell me not to say this yet. Only a handful of people know this right now. But there's a war brewing in space. A Coloniest revolution. The Separatist are building a standing army and I'm not about to sit back and watch a bunch a morons play with fire. You and whoever else my scouts can find are gonna to take them down. 

DAN   
And what if I refuse? 

LAMANACA   
You don't have any say in this.   


NEO-CANADA-   
(The large group of Mobile Suit Casshings surrond Desperado Gundam.) 

KEITH   
You don't want to do this. Trust me. I won't hesitate to kill someone. I'm just an old fashioned cowboy. 

(Maple Leaf Gundam springs up and grabs the crippled shamrock gundam. He then flies off dodgeing the shoots of some mobile suit casshings. Desperado gundam tries to take off after them but some casshings grab him.A video screen of Cece pops up on Kelly's monitor.) 

CECE   
Where the hell are you taking me? 

KELLY   
Show a little compasion would you? I just saved our lives. 

CECE   
I was fine. 

KELLY   
Your suit is totaled,it can't even walk. 

CECE   
So where are we going? 

KELLY   
Neo-Italy.You can get your suit fixed their and head back to your potato farm. 

CECE   
Why the hell Neo-Italy? 

KELLY   
Why not, I have connections there, people who can fix up are suits. It's also a good place to hang low until this whole bounty thing blows over. And Neo-Italy is famous for it's great gundam fighters. We should team up, we'd be pretty good. 

CECE   
I would never team with you! 

KELLY   
Come on! Us outlaws should stick together! 

CECE   
I am not an outlaw! Your gonna drop me off in Neo-Ireland! 

KELLY   
Are you crazy girl? That's the first place they'll look! And don't give me any of this not an outlaw crap.You have a bigger bounty on your head than I do. 

CECE   
Whatever...What did those other suits want? The ones from your prime minister? 

KELLY   
That wasn't my country's prime minister. Those suits were Brittish. 

CECE   
This isn't making any sense. 

KELLY   
I know ,but I'm making a smart move. No one who ever wanted to talk to me before was because they wanted to give me a pat on the back or an award. 

CECE   
Doesn't this all grab a heiny... 

KELLY   
WHAT! Are you trying to seduce me? 

CECE   
Somebody shoot me...   
  



	2. EPISODE 2

**EPISODE 2- NEO-ITALY FIGHTS! WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS SNIPER?**

NEO-CANADA   
(Back in Neo-Canada, Desperado Gundam stands in a flaming pile of wrecked mobile suits. One of the suit's arms is still grasping the arm of Desperado Gundam though where the rest of the suit is is unknown. Keith can be seen loading two bullets pulsating with blue energy into his shotgun.) 

KEITH   
How sloppy of me, I let them get away…oh well, did you plant the tracking devices? 

(Just then a screen of a middle-aged man with long black hair and a black patch over his left eye pops up in front of Keith. The man just nods.) 

KEITH   
Excellent! Ha ha! I was always a fan of the hunt, you have the extra ammo right? 

(The man just nods again.) 

KEITH   
Good, lets move. 

GUNDAM MECHANICAL GARAGE-   
(A team of workers repair the damamaged Shamrock gundam. Kelly and the head mechanic Michael Kilmartin stand on a platform above it all.) 

KELLY   
Your men are good, fixing Maple Leaf so fast. 

MIKE   
We're not that good, your suit was just scratched up.The girls suit on the other hand is gonna be much more of a real challenge.   
She took a beating. 

KELLY   
Well she's not the pilot I am. 

(Cece who is sitting a platform below with a laptop looks up.) 

CECE   
I am so much better than You! 

KELLY   
I'm not the one with a busted wing, thruster and three totaled limbs! 

CECE   
You didn't cause any of those wounds! 

KELLY   
I would have if that idiot didn't interfere.I had you beat! 

CECE   
You go on thinking that! 

KELLY   
I will! 

CECE   
Fine! 

MIKE   
Li desidero chiuderei in su...   
_I wish they would shut up...>_

KELLY   
Do you know who the best fighter is in these parts? 

MIKE   
You mean you came all the way to Neo-Italy and you've never heard of Kirk Wrenn? He's undefeated! 

KELLY   
Oh yeah? 

MIKE   
He's got some big bucks. We're talking millions of dollars. His suit is customed in every detail. He has everything exactly the way he wants it. 

KELLY   
Undefeated huh? After I find a place to stay and a rent-a-corelander ,I   
ll go challenge him. Any luck Cece? 

CECE   
No no no, you seem to be confused. I am finding a hotel and a mode of transportation for me to stay at. I could care less about you. 

KELLY   
I saved you! And it's not like money is an issuse. With a suit like that your family has to be loaded! 

CECE   
You have a nice gundam too. Aren't you well off? 

KELLY   
I had to steal my suit...I mean....but I was stealing from criminals so it cancels itself out. 

CECE   
No it doesn't! 

KELLY   
Yes it does! I prevented them from killing and stealing with the suit, so I'm the good guy. 

CECE   
But your stole and for all I know killed to get it! 

KELLY   
Your not being a very co-operative partner. 

CECE   
WE'RE NOT PARTNERS! 

STRETCH LIMO-   
(Prime Minister LaManaca sits in the back of a limo with Dan O Muller. There is a large screen tv against the wall. The news is on.) 

NEWS ANCHOR   
It has been eight months since 27 colonies have seceeded from The Earth Alliance. Reports in the last few weeks have shown that these Separatists colonies have began producing standing armies and weapons of mass destruction. The nations of Earth have been split on whether action needs to be taken against this. America, England, Norway, and Russia have called for military action while France , Germany , Japan, and Greece have strongly spoken out against it. 

LAMANACA   
Amazing ,isn't it? The incompetence of some countries. I'm glad that your people see things my way. 

DAN   
I don't believe in what my government does. 

LAMANACA   
I could get you to belive the sky is green for a big enough check.   


NEO-ITALY   
(Kelly Marchand is driving in his corelander down a dirt rode, looking serious and a little annyoyed. He comes to a small house in the middle of nowhere. He looks at the house for a few seconds doubtingly.) 

KELLY   
I guess this is the place. If that Inn keeper was lying to me...Jeez,might as well ask. 

(Kelly walks up to the door and knocks. A young man awnsers. He's about 5 "11" and 200 pounds and a muscular build. He has a crummy ripped up old white shirt and a dirty pair of shorts on.) 

MAN   
Che cosa desiderate?   
_What do you want?>_

Kelly   
Uh...um I'm looking for Kirk Wrenn. 

MAN (tired)   
The gundam pilot? 

KELLY   
Yeah, for Neo-Italy. 

MAN   
What time is it? 

KELLY   
10:30. 

MAN   
Alright,head east a few miles down that road. You'll get to the place your looking for. 

KELLY   
What? What do you mean? Kirk's not here? 

MAN   
Just go...you'll get your match. 

KELLY   
Wait, what am I looking for? 

(Before Kelly can finish his sentence, the man closes the door. Kelly walks off and gets back in the corelander.) 

KELLY   
Man...these italians. They just piss me off! Damn! No courtesy. A whole nation of Cece's. 

(Kelly keeps driving down the dirt road until eventually he hits a gignatic stadium.) 

KELLY   
No way! He has his own stadium! 

(Kelly parks the corelander and a suited man walks over.) 

SUITED MAN   
Kelly Marchand. 

KELLY   
Yes? 

SUITED MAN   
This way sir. 

(The suited man motions to his side and kelly drives through. He has been directed to the large collisium. Kelly walks through the entrance into an open battlefield.) 

KELLY   
Maple Leaf Gundam! 

(Kelly summons his gundam and stands ready to attack.) 

KELLY   
Kirk Wrenn, I'm waiting. 

(After he announces this, a platform raises Centurion Gundam onto the field. Kirk is standing on the gundam's shoulder.   
Kelly instantly recognizes him.) 

KELLY   
You! 

KIRK   
I told you, you'r get your fight! 

KELLY   
Prepare yourself Kirk Wrenn! 

(Both pilots go into the cockpit and passed the mobile trace system.) 

KIRK   
GUNDAM FIGHT! READY SET! 

KELLY   
GO! 

(Kelly speeds towards Kirk and takes an opening punch.) 

KELLY   
Take this! 

(However Kirk reverses the move,grabbing Kelly's wrist and throwing him onto his back.) 

KELLY   
Ugh! 

KIRK   
Heh. 

(Kirk, now a good distance from Kelly after his throw, takes a javelin out of his arm and hurls it at Kelly. Maple Leaf gundam get to one knee, barley dodging the javelin.) 

KELLY   
That was close, but you still missed. 

KIRK   
Really? 

(The Javeolin explodes sending kelly back onto the ground.) 

KELLY   
What the!? 

KIRK   
Pretty Sweet huh? 

KELLY   
*Man another one of those and I'm toast* Get ready Kirk Wrenn! 

(Kelly gets up and begins to shoot his head vulcans at Kirk. He kneels down and protects himself with his shield. Then Kelly activates his chain saw arm and speed towards Kirk. Centurion Gundam lifts the shield for defence but Kelly cuts through it.) 

KELLY   
Haha your defenceless! 

(Kelly quickly flies back up.) 

KELLY   
Buzz Saw Attack! 

(At this point Kelly sends large spinning blades at Kirk. Centurion Gundam stays in a stance, reaching for his great broad sword.) 

KIRK   
AAA! 

(Kirk spins his large blade around, hitting and deflecting the spinning buzz saws away from him.) 

KELLY   
What? How? 

KIRK   
I'm never defenseless. 

(Then kirk speed at Kelly with his sword ready. He engages in a fast string of slices and cuts. In the end,Kirk spins around with Kelly to his back. Then maple Leaf gundam's arms drop to the ground and it's torso disconnects from it's legs and also falls to the earth.) 

KELLY   
Ugh, damn I lost. 

KIRK   
Not bad. Maybe we can fight again somtime..if you fix your skills... and your Gundam. 

(Kirk returns down from the elevator,in Centriurion Gundam, as kelly crawls out of Maple Leaf's cockpit.) 

KELLY   
That was not bad? I hat to see what happens to someone who does bad. 

NEO-TOKYO 

(A Japanese man in a business suit sits at a desk. He is in an office at the top of a sky scraper. It is late night. He is talking on the phone.) 

PRESIDENT IWATA   
_Prime minister Lamonaca is an idiot. He doesn't think anyone is on to him He is not going to do whatever he pleases without consulting the concil. I will make sure of it. That's why I need you to bring me the boy Kashu trained.>_   



	3. EPISODE 3

**EPISODE THREE- DESPERADO GUNDAM MEETS IT'S MATCH ! CECE'S EMRALD ISLE BLAST!**

GUNDAM MECHANICAL GARAGE-   
(Michael has just finished work on shamrock gundam. His cell phone rings so he awnsers it.) 

MICHAEL   
Ciao?   
_Hello?>_

(Kelly is at a payphone.) 

KELLY   
Hey Mike! 

MICHEAL   
Kelly ,whats up? I just finished work on your friend's gundam. It took me forever but it's finally done. 

KELLY   
That's kinda funny cause my gundam is in three pieces. 

MICHAEL   
You have got to be kidding me! You didn't really fight Kirk Wrenn! 

KELLY   
I didn't know he was gonna tear me up! 

MICHAEL   
That's what you get for fighting Kirk Wrenn. No gundam that has seen him has come out in one piece. 

KELLY   
You might want to tell me that before i go off and fight him!!! 

MICHAEL   
It wouldn't have made a difference. You'd still fight him. 

KELLY   
Yeah your right. 

(Kirk Wrenn walks up to Kelly.) 

KIRK   
How about we split the repair cost 50/50. 

KELLY   
Really? 

KIRK   
I have a bad habit of going overboard, I do this hoping it will make me learn my lesson. Of course I always forgt and get swept up in the heat of battle. (Laughs) 

KELLY   
This is amazing. 

KIRK   
What? 

KELLY   
In last two days I've been running into gundam pilot after another. Each one has stunned me and been better than I could every imagine. And just when I'm convinced they're the greatest I fight someone better. Either I've met the three greatest fighters in the world in a row, from least to most, or I just suck alot. 

KIRK   
Your not bad. 

KELLY   
Thanks. 

KIRK   
Could you introduce me to these other pilots? 

KELLY   
Yeah I guess. One of them at least. The other I'm not exactly trying to run into. 

KIRK   
I am always looking for new opponents to face. I can't stand winning all the time anymore. I need someone to challenge me. 

KELLY   
I'm not making any promises, but this girl could be the one. 

KIRK   
A girl?   
  
NEO TOKYO- 

  
(Five Gundams hover above the city. Four of the gundams circle around a large metalic gundam with one eye and a painted on scar. A small black and red gundam pulls out a machete. It is The Revolution Gundam from Neo-Albania. A red whit and blue gundam from Neo-America begins a transformation. It shoulder pads come off and attach to the hands like boxing gloves.   
It is the Maxter Gundam. The third Gundam looks like a spanish bull fighter. The Bull Gundam from Neo-Spain draws it's golden sword. The final gundam is The Crocidile Gundam from Neo-Australia. It takse out two daggers. The Neo-America Pilot speaks.) 

WILL RESANO   
I want the first crack at him. 

(Neo-Australia looks over frustrated.) 

CHRIS CHAMBERS   
I thought you said I was gonna fight first! 

(The One eyed Gundam from Neo-Japan looks up from it's meditation pose.) 

ROBIN-SAN   
You may all fight at once.It won't make a difference. 

WILL RESANO   
What? 

ROBIN-SAN   
_I want you to at least have a chance.>_

WILL RESANO   
Fine. It's your funeral. Gundam Fight...Ready....Set...Go! 

(The four Gundams leap forward at Neo-Japan but he has already jumped above them.He comes down on the sholders of Neo-Albania!) 

ROBIN-SAN   
_DIE!!!>_

(Neo-Japan rips off Neo-Albania's head and chucks it. It hits Neo-Australia in the head knocking him over. He then punches through the stomach of the headless gundam before chucking it into Neo-Spain. Neo-America lunges at Neo-Japan with a punch. Neo-Japan side steps it and then flies straight at Neo Spain, who is tangled up with the broken gundam from Neo-Alabania. The Bull Gundam tosses the Revolution Gundam off it and makes a sword jab at Neo-Japans chest.   
The sword shatters on impact. Neo-Japan then raises his Ki until a red ebergy flame surronds him. Neo-Spain is too close and is burned to a crisp.) 

CHRIS CHAMBERS   
NO WAY!!! 

(Neo-Australia swings his dagger at Neo-Japan's head. Robin-San does nothing to block it and lets it stab through his skull , showing no signs of pain.He then smiles) 

ROBIN-SAN   
_(ouch...)_

CHRIS CHAMBERS   
Your not human! 

(Neo-Japan sticks out a finger and makes a microscopic enegry ball. It floats over to Neo-Australia and makes a gigantic explosion. Neo-America is frozen in place.) 

WILL RESANO   
No one is that strong... 

(Neo-Japan turns to Neo-America.) 

ROBIN-SAN   
_What's a matter? Did I scare you shitless?>_

(Will charges all his energy into his hand forming a gaint energy ball. He throws a gaint haymaker at Robins-San.) 

WILL RESANO   
BURNING PUNCH!!! 

(Neo Japan grabs the fist with one hand and then puts it's other to Neo America head.) 

ROBIN-SAN   
_SHINNING FINGERS!!!!!!>_

(A Huge blasts comes out of Neo Japan's hand and it tears Neo America to shreds.) 

ROBIN-SAN   
_When will any of you learn? I can't be beat. I was trained by Domon kashu.>_

(President Iwata stands atop a sky scraper next to a much older Domon Kashu.) 

IWATA   
_Amazing,the new suit doesn't even need to transform to perform Shinning fingers!>_

DOMON   
_He's getting sloppy. I expect more of my student.>_

IWATA   
_He's gonna expose Lamanaca for the fraud he is!>_

DOMON   
_He's going home to practice.>_

(Domon walks off.)   


A HOTEL IN NEO-ITALY-   
(Kelly and Kirk walk into a very rich fancy looking hotel room.) 

KIRK   
Not bad. 

KELLY   
Oh I'm not allowed to sleep here. I sleep in my corelander. 

KIRK   
What? 

(Cece walks in.) 

CECE   
It's bad enough I have to spend time with you, but now your bringing over your loser friends? 

KIRK   
You misunderstand , I am Kirk Wrenn gundam fighter of Neo-Italy. Your boyfriend here says you are interested in fighting me. 

CECE   
MY WHAT! 

KELLY   
KIRK YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! 

CECE   
WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?   
KELLY   
I GOT TO GO! 

(Kelly runs out of the room and Cece chases after him. Kirk just stands where he is, confused.) 

CECE   
KELLY YOU FUCK, GET BACK HERE! 

(Kelly gets in to an elevator and shuts the door seconds before Cece catches up to him. The elevator starts going down.   
Kelly chuckesl to himself) 

KELLY   
That was too close. 

(The elevator doors open and Keith Grayeb is standing on the other side.He gives a small grin and pulls out a revolver.) 

KEITH   
Just the person I wanted to see. 

KELLY   
Hey...Keith....wish I could say the same... 

KEITH   
Shut up! Now where's your friend? 

KELLY   
Cece? Well she isn't really a friend. (Keith shoves the revolver in Kelly's face.) She's not here right now. 

KEITH   
Then I she wont mind if I check around the hotel room huh? 

KELLY   
Go ahead, I'm not paying for it. 

(Kelly walks into the room at gun point.) 

KELLY   
Cece, Kirk, guess who decided to drop in? 

KEITH   
Hands up everyone. 

(Cece puts her hands up Kirk doesn't.) 

KIRK   
Hell no! 

KEITH   
What? Your lucky I haven't shot you yet boy. I rarley give second chances. Now put your hands up. Maybe I'll be genrous and won't frame you for some bounty cash. 

(Kirk suddenly does a disarm take down. The revolver falls out of Keiths hands before he is chucked across the room into a wall. Kelly rolls to the ground and grabs the revolver. He aims it in the area Keith is in.) 

KELLY   
He won't get up if he knows what's good for him. 

(Kirk pushes the revolver down and then walks over to Keith. He picks Keith up by the collar and walks out on to the balcony with him. He holds him over the edge.) 

KIRK   
You some kind of a bounty hunter? 

KEITH   
Yes. 

KIRK   
But your also a gundam pilot? 

KEITH   
...How'd you figure that. 

KIRK   
I can tell these kinda things. I also can tell that these bounties are pretty nice people. A lot nicer than you. 

KEITH   
I don't care. 

KIRK   
I want to have some more gundam fights with these two. So your leaving. There's only two ways. The door or the drop. 

KEITH   
Okay I'll go through the door. Just put me down! 

KIRK (Laughs)   
You didn't have any say in that decison! 

KEITH   
What!!! 

(Kirk lets go of Keith and he falls towards the ground.) 

KEITH   
AHHHHH DESPERADO GUNDAM!!!! 

(Keith is then engulfed by his mobile suit. It hovers above the building.) 

KIRK   
Excellent. 

(Kirk jumps off the edge.) 

KIRK   
CENTURION GUNDAM!!! 

(Kirk is also suddenly replaced by a large mobile suit. It hovers around Desperado Gundam. Kirk charges keith and begins a a combo of punches and Kicks. After taking mutiple hits Kieth catches Kirks leg and chucks him to the ground. Kirk flies back up full speed at Keith. But Desperado Gundam pulls out it's shotgun. It wings Kirk with three shells to the sholder.) 

KIRK   
Maledizione !   
_Damn!>_

(Keith charges at Kirk and hits him with the but of the shotgun once again sending him to the ground.) 

KEITH   
You can't contend with me...what the? 

(Keith turns around and Shamrock gundam is there. Cece is charging her energy level. A green energy field surronds her.) 

CECE   
EMRALD ISEL BLAST!!! 

(A gaint green energy wave blast shoots out of Cece's hands and engulfs Desperado Gundam. When the balst is finsihed a charred Desperado Gundam falls to the pavement. Centurion Gundam gets up and and pulls a javolin out of it's body. He walks over to Keith and raises the javolin aboce his head.) 

KEITH   
No...It's can't be....I'm defeated... 

KIRK   
Siete rifiniti...   
_You're finished...>_

(We see a sniper cross hair aimed at Kirk's Head.) 

SNIPER   
No,you are.   
  



	4. EPISODE 4

**EPISODE 4- THE BLOOD BATH 10. NEO-ENGLAND'S HIT LIST.**

(The sniper fires and hits the javelin above Kirk's head causing it to explode and knock centurion gundam to the ground.) 

CECE/KELLY   
What the… 

KEITH   
It's called insurance (laughs) too bad you have none. 

KELLY   
Don't count me out yet MAPLE LEAF GUNDAM.. 

(The Gundam appears in three pieces and falls to the ground.) 

KELLY   
I...uh...kinda...forgot it was broken. 

KEITH   
Whan an idiot. 

CECE   
We're not done yet, I have much more where that came from! 

(Cece puts her arms in the air as green aura forms around her and another energy ball forms above her head) 

KEITH   
I'm done playing with you kiddies 

CECE   
Emerald Isle Bla…. 

(Just as she reared back to throw the ball Keith pulled out his two revolvers, spins them and shoots them. The two bullets hit her arms and she drops the ball right on top of her. She is then engulfed in a huge green explosion and when it clears, Shamrock Gundam is nothing but a mass of charred remains) 

SNIPER   
Nice shot sir. 

KEITH   
Thanks deputy. This turned out to be more work than I expected. Prime Minister LaManaca better keep his deal, I hate killing government officials, though I never liked those stiff ass Brits. (Laughs) Let's move! 

(Just then a Commando Gundam steps out of the shadows wielding a huge sniper rifle. The gundam looks like a soldier wearing all camouflage and has an eyepatch that connects to his scope. On his back and be seen a huge machine gun, and across his chest there are grenades and a huge knife.) 

SNIPER   
Yes sir. 

(As he snaps his fingers, a huge space ship uncloaks right above them, and after all the gundams are disarmed and loaded onto the ship, it takes off for Neo-England.)   


NEO-ENGLAND LANDING STRIP- 

(The spaceship lands on a runway. The hatch lowers and out walk Kelly,Cece,and Kirk handcuffed. They are held at gunpoint by Keith. A black limo pulls up and they all get in. In the back sits John LaManaca and a hand cuffed Dan Olsen.) 

LAMANACA   
Glad to see you all finally made it.It's time we talk business. 

KIRK   
No. 

LAMANACA   
Oh please, you haven't even heard what I have to say yet. 

KIRK   
Your gonna want us to go destroy something for you and jolly old England. I fight for myself and no one else. 

LAMANACA   
You have no idea,do you. What goes through The Separatists' minds. They dream of destroying us. Earth that is. 

KIRK   
Propaganda. 

LAMANACA   
They wouldn't have left if they liked us,would they? They left because we pissed them off. And when someone is pissed off they don't think rationally. These ulta leftist are gonna get blind with rage and shed the blood of hundreds of innocent civilians. 

CECE   
You have no proof of that. 

LAMANACA   
Do I? What if I was to tell you that a separatist ship hovers over earth right now cloaked as a normal cargo transport And that on this ship were ten of the deadliest terrorists in the universe. There just sitting there plotting. The Blood Bath 10.They think no one knows they are there but we do. 

CECE   
Then why haven't you sent troops up there and arrested them? 

LAMANACA   
Simple. They intrigue me. 

KELLY   
WHAT? 

KEITH   
He finds them interesting dumb ass. 

LAMANACA   
I want to see what they'll do next. Starting a war with all the nations of Earth and our remaing colonies would be suicide.   
I want to learn their motives. 

KELLY   
So your gonna let innocent people die to feed your curiosity? 

LAMANACA   
Of course not. Why that is where you all come in. Mr.Olsen perhaps you would like to film them in on the topic of are earlier conversation. 

DAN   
He is reforming the shuffle alliance. 

(Everyone is shocked to hear this.) 

DAN   
The gundam group that once guarded and protected the world.He did a search for the five greatest gundam fighters from countries allied to England. 

LAMANACA   
You will kill The Blood Bath 10 for me. 

CECE   
No.There's only one person in here that would ever kill. And apparentely he's already on your side. 

LAMANACA   
You mean Keith and his deputy? Actually they weren't working for me when you first encountered them. But I saw the short work they made of my troops out looking for you and was quite impressed.So i gave them a call. 

KEITH   
He made quite a large offer. Something we couldn't refuse. 

LAMANACA   
And you should really learn a little bit more about your associates before making statements about who's a killer.   
The Canadian has more blood on his hands then the bounty hunter. 

KEITH   
So you killed an entire street gang just for a gundam? 

KELLY   
I didn't kill anybody. 

KEITH   
You're in denial. 

KIRK   
I still don't care. I refuse to be part of this shuffle alliance crap.I'm not fighting for anyone but myself. If you want to kill these clowns,have your Lion Heart Gundam do it. 

LAMANACA   
He's much to busy training for the next Gundam tournamnet. And you don't get a choice in this matter. I have a pound of crack to be planted on anyone who doesn't want a part in this. You'll be in jail for fifteen years at least. 

KIRK   
Maledizione.   
_Damn._

LAMANACA   
An hour ago this cloaked shuttle released an escape pod.We belive it is carrying a gundam and one of the ten Blood Bath Brothers. It's heading towards Neo-India. No doubt to purchase weapons of mass destruction. I'm sending you all on a flight   
out there immediately. 

NEO-INDIA MILITARY BASE 

(A round metalic object crashes into the ground making a large explosion. After the dust clears we see the metalic object sitting un scratched in the middle of a crater. Sirens go off as dozens of military mobil suits surrond it.The pod suddenly explodes into hundreds of fragments as a gundam suit breaks out.It is painted dark black and wears a huge cloak. In it's hands it has two kamas. All the soldiers open fire, but the suit is too fast. It swings a kama into the head of a mobile suit. He then raises his kama which also lifts the mobil suit. He then chucks the suit in to another three suits casing them all to explode. Five miltary suits charge at them but he swings the kamas around and they fall to pieces. All the remaing military suits and tanks open rapid fire on him. He then puts his kamas back in his cloak and then takes out a full length sycth. He swings it and it cuts almost the entire army in half. The few remaning units retreat.) 

MOBILE SUIT PILOT   
_This guy is too fast! We need help!>_

(The cloaked gundam then rushes the soldier and slices him in half with his sycth. The mobil suit slowly disinergrates.Five tanks tanks roll up to the suit and fire.They're shots do nothing.The gundam then picks one up and smashes all the others with it like a club.He then drops the battered gundam and heads for a hangar. He rips the roof off and grabs a large missle in it.He grabs it and flies off.) 

NEO-ENGLAND GUNDAM LAB- 

(The five fighters stand in front of their mibile suits a large laser engraves symbols on their arms and their suit's arms. Prime Minister Lamanaca watches from a catwalk above.) 

LAMANACA   
You Mr.Olsen for your extreme friendlyness and sense of humor will be the black joker. Oh and I'm being sarcastic. 

DAN   
... 

LAMANACA   
Kelly Marchand. It's time you prove to the world that Canada isn't completely useless. You will be tje jack in diamond. 

(Lamanaca grins widely.) 

LAMANACA   
Lovely young Ms.Mckevitt. You will be the queen of spades. 

(Lamanaca takes a couple more steps to the left.) 

LAMANACA   
Keith Grayeb, possible the greatest bounty hunter to ever live. I humble knight you King of Hearts. 

(Lamanca turn his head to Kirk.) 

KIRK   
I want nothing to do with this group. 

LAMANACA   
But my dear friend Kirk! You are the leader of this motley crue! You are the club ace. With your calm headedness and centurion gundam's strength, nothing can defeat this group! You five our The Shuffle Alliance.) 

(The five hands start to glow.) 

LAMANACA   
These simples will burn brightly whevenr you gather. They will burn as brightly as your determination and will to fight tyranny and evil. Now you are all to go to Neo-India. Intel I have just revieved shows that a military base has been slaughtered. No doubt by one of are ten enemies. You must go there find clues and evidence but ore importantly kill the terrorist responsible.   
Now Go Shuffle Alliance!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
